


Warning, Low on Excuses

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Middle School
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 找個藉口去見對方，是她們一貫的作風。但要是，藉口用完了呢...？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have been posting for a while and thought it's worth a mention. Which is, apologies for flooding the yuruyuri tag with Mandarin stuffs that most of you can't read... But praise AO3 for having a language filter! lol
> 
> As for the few people who do read Mandarin and are thirsting for more Kyoaya just like me, hope you like it :3

學生會室裡，杉浦綾乃在座位上嘆息。今天千歲家裡有事，放學後就先回家了；大室同學和古谷同學則是為了班上的分組報告，幫忙整理完資料後就先行告辭。冷清的學生會室裡，僅剩她一人。

看著桌上散落的社團預算計畫，綾乃又嘆了一口氣。

最近這幾天都沒有表單要收... 學生會室裡的冰箱也還沒修好，裡面空空如也... 綾乃轉頭看了窗外天氣，今天的天氣也依然涼爽，用不著開冷氣... 

唉。

好像沒有任何理由可以和那傢伙見面啊... 

雖然明明和她同班，但是，利用社團時間去娛樂社，或是期待那傢伙闖進學生會，這樣宛如貓捉老鼠的互動，早已成為她們兩人特有的例行公事，也是綾乃每天不說出口的樂趣。

... 雖然她不太確定在這個比喻中，到底誰是貓、誰是老鼠？還是應該換個比喻，官兵抓強盜？不，這也很奇怪，或是-

「杉浦綾乃！」

突然被拉開的大門，讓綾乃嚇得連忙起身，「歲納京子？！」

「唷齁～」京子一派輕鬆地走進學生會室，向四周望了望，「咦？只有妳一個人嗎？」

「呃、對啊，」從驚嚇中回復，綾乃疑惑地問道，「妳來幹嘛啊？今天沒有表單要交啊？」今天，明明沒有理由來這裡啊。

聞言後的京子，像是在思索著什麼，水藍色的大眼睛環顧四周，她的視線從桌上文件、冰箱、冷氣，最後落回到綾乃身上，彷彿找到了答案，京子臉上浮現一抹泰然的微笑。

看著歲納京子的表情變化，綾乃皺起了眉頭。蛤...？

雙手放到身後，京子的微笑變成了一貫笑咪咪的笑容。

這讓綾乃侷促了起來，「... 幹嘛？」扶著桌邊的手指不自覺地敲打著桌面。

望向綾乃身後的窗外，京子緩緩說道，「我來是因為...」

綾乃悄悄回過頭，朝窗外望了望，沒有什麼特別的啊？

「我想見妳呀。」

？！！

瞪大了雙眼，懷疑自己聽錯的綾乃緩緩回頭，只見歲納京子一貫嬉皮笑臉的模樣，但不一樣的是，她臉上比平常還更深的紅暈...

這天的社團時間，綾乃終於知道，想見一個人，原來可以不需要理由嗎...


	2. Chapter 2

今天的娛樂社空蕩蕩的，少了平常的笑鬧，有的僅有瑟瑟風聲... 

還有京子躺在榻榻米上鬧脾氣的嘟囔聲。

燈里和千夏醬因為有分組報告，所以放學後便缺席了今天的社團活動，空蕩蕩的屋裡只剩結衣和京子。看著結衣眉頭深鎖埋首於數學習題裡，京子不甘寂寞地攤在榻榻米上嚷著，「好無聊喔～～我們去學生會嘛～～」

目光沒有離開習題，「妳自己去啊。」結衣用筆搔了搔頭，明明這題，老師上課講解過了啊？ 

輕哼了一聲，京子坐起身將下巴趴在桌上，嘟著嘴。

目光環視四周，京子從拉鍊打開的書包裡看見一支筆，跟她上星期向坐在旁邊的千歲借的那支很像，臉上浮現一抹微笑，京子旋即起身從書包中抽出筆，走向娛樂社大門。離開前，京子不忘轉身向結衣說聲，「我走囉～」

看著京子突然恢復活力的模樣，結衣不禁搖著頭笑了，「路上小心。」

踏著輕快的腳步，京子記得十分清楚，那支筆她隔天就還給千歲了，不過... 以防萬一還是得去一下學生會吧，嘻嘻。

「杉浦綾乃！」迫不及待地拉開學生會大門，京子強力宣示著她的到來。

「歲納京子？！」

綾乃臉上急速浮現的紅暈一如預料地迎接著自己，京子藏不住臉上的笑容，雀躍地走進學生會室。此時她才發現... 「咦？只有妳一個人嗎？」

「呃、對啊，妳來幹嘛啊？今天沒有表單要交啊？」

看著綾乃疑惑的表情，京子歪著頭、抿起了嘴唇。如果連千歲都不在的話，那這個藉口就不能用了呢... 京子將手上握著的筆，悄悄收進口袋中。

這星期沒有表單要寫、冰箱還沒修好、冷氣也沒開，嗯...

視線回到仍然羞澀緊張、楞楞地盯著自己的綾乃，京子不禁釋懷般地笑了。

是啊，想見一個人，本來就不需要理由嘛...

「因為，我想見妳呀。」


End file.
